Elementals of Volta
Some of the Elemental Lords/Ladies that have been encountered in Volta: 'Air' Lady of the Whispering Winds One of the circle of friends who were once adventurers. She is close friends with the Lady of Tranquil Waters. She has sparkling blue skin, long blonde hair, and she delights in gossip. 'Chaos' Lord of Unbound Horizons also called a Knight of Freedom. Identified by the stylized Chaos star above one eye, and his great like of freedom and his dislike of rules/restrictions. Gathered a group of adventurers and brought them to the Voltan Hall of Kings when he himself could not travel there and was very curious to find out why and what was there. The Keeper has told us that the Lord of Unbound Horizons was once a man who lived in Volta. He fell in love, became an outlaw, and he threw himself off a cliff. One of the circle of friends who were once adventurers. 'Darkness' Lord of Blissful Ignorance He has the ability to make a person forget with a blow from his blade. He is especially prone to use this on anyone inquiring about the Horde, or other matters he believes will cause them grief. One of the circle of friends who were once adventurers. The Icon of Darkness A shadowy woman who carries a parasol. She has been known to trade information for secrets. 'Death' Lord of Silent Cradles He gathers the spirits of children who die before their parents. Lord of Peaceful Repose A lizard-like creature, he gathers the spirits of those who die of old age, or undead who are put to rest. Lady of Fallen Heroes 'Dream' Lady of Prescient Slumber the lady is a member of the group of elementals who used to adventure together, was the beloved of Devon. This lady often shows us visions, and it seems to be a specialty of hers. Glorious-Victory-Through-Strength-At-Arms This lord was purified in May from a taint of Reason from the Lord of Probable Outcomes. He is most attentive to the dreams of warriers and those going to war, and is more closely aligned with the Inspiration side of Dream. He wears a golden helm under which blackness hides his face. 'Earth' 'Fire' Lady of the Warming Hearth appears as an older woman dressed in red who carries a basket of food with her with things like cookies, apples and beef jerky that she offers to those she passes/speaks to. Very kindly, will sometimes sit and knit. In life, she ran a tavern called The Weary Traveler, and knew the circle of adventurers. 'Life' Lady of Relentless Devotion Formerly Dawn the unicorn. Her purpose is to bring war to Daniel Redpath. Lord Vitreous The ruler of the plane of Life Sir Aiden has been destroyed by Lord Vitreous as punishment for bringing Dawn to the realm of Life without his permission. 'Light' The Servitor of Benign Arbitration A servitor that appeared to accompany the Light of Knowledge, and answered questions about Volta. 'Order' 'Reason' Lord of Probable Outcomes A skilled tactician, can be hired to advise someone during a conflict. Currently advising Daniel Redpath. Lord of Necessary Sacrifices Formerly known as Devon, one of the circle of friends who once adventured together 'Water' Lord of Frozen Veins Lady of Tranquil Waters In life, she came from a well-off family and was a student at Lake Hollym for a time. She found the curriculum at Hollym to be more restrictive and regimented than she liked, and so left and became an adventurer. Is noted for knowing a great deal about and being skilled at magics relating to cleansing/purification. Category:People